


snore

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Juniper had come all the way to Striaton City for a fun night with Fennel, only for her to spend it working. Now, it was mid-morning and Dr. Fennel was snoring away on the bed. Perhaps a bit of mischief would make up for it.





	snore

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do at least one Pokémon pairing for [Dick or Treat 2019!](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) For this challenge, you write a smut fic with a title that is a Pokémon move. Enjoy!

Juniper had fallen asleep long before Fennel had. The scientist had probably spent most of the experimenting with her Munna at her side. Now, it was mid-morning and Dr. Fennel was snoring away on the bed.

Juniper was laid next to her, wide awake and playing with the other woman’s dark hair. Her pink flower clip was nearly falling out of her hair. Juniper carefully removed it. She set it on the bedside table. That’s when an idea popped into her head.

On the table laid a pink vibrator. The bulb of the wand was shaped like a love ball. It was Fennel’s favorite toy. Juniper had often found herself under it’s buzzing delight.

Juniper had come all the way to Striaton City for a fun night with Fennel, only for her to spend it working. Sometimes she wondered if Dr. Fennel loved her precious Munna more than her. Perhaps a bit of mischief would make up for it.

With a sure hand, Juniper swiped the vibrator from the table. She pulled the covers off of Fennel, revealing the scientist hadn’t bothered to change into pajamas. She had merely stripped down to her bra and underwear. Juniper smirked, it certainly made her job easier.

Juniper pushed Fennel’s pale legs apart until she was able to lay between them. Fennel’s underwear was a pair of lavender lace panties. Dark, curly hair poked out of the small garment. Juniper appreciated the view for a long, peaceful moment. Once she had, she delicately glided her finger up and down Fennel’s cloth-covered slit. Juniper stopped at Fennel’s clit and used more pressure. One of Fennel’s legs twitched, but the snoring continued.

Juniper continued the rub at Fennel’s hidden clit. With her other hand, she reached up to caress Fennel’s breasts. To her delight, her nipples were hard. Juniper climbed on top of her lick at the sensitive buds, but then she remembered the vibrator sitting next to her. She pulled her hand away from Fennel’s chest to pick the pink wand up. She flipped the switch and the ball began to pulsate in a rhythm that mimicked a heartbeat. She pressed her fingers to it, feeling the vibrations run down her arm.

Another snore came from Fennel. Juniper pulled the purple panties aside and pushed the vibrator against the sleeping scientist’s clit. She made circling motions with it. She watched carefully as Fennel moved, slowing waking up from the pleasure.

Her fair legs twitched again around Juniper. She groaned a bit as her chest heaved. Juniper increased the intensity of the vibrations. Finally, her eyes flickered open and landed on the woman lying between her legs.

Fennel moaned gratefully. She lifted her hip upward and pressed herself against the pink ball. “Aurea… You know just how to wake a woman,” she praised. Her hands reached for Juniper’s bun. She tugged on it, bringing Juniper closer to her pussy.

Juniper grinned up at her before leaning in the lick at her wet cunt. Fennel encouraged her, whining and moving toward her tongue. Juniper soon found the legs around her shaking violently. She pressed the vibrator harshly against Fennel while continuing her faithful licking.

Fennel chanted her name a few times before she finally came. Juniper switched off the toy and sat up. The scientist slumped into the bed, immediately falling asleep again.

Juniper laughed before licked her lips. She set the toy aside and crawled on top of Fennel. She undid her bra, tossing it to the floor. “I’m not done having fun with you,” Juniper stated. She leaned down, locking her glistening lips around one of Fennel’s nipples. Her hands massage both of her breasts. Fennel continued to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3
> 
> If you have any pairings you'd like me to write smut for this challenge, let me know. I've gotten some great requests so far that will be coming down the pipeline soon! The fandom does not need to be Pokémon! You can get a good sense of my fandoms by looking at the list on my ao3 dashboard. I write m/m and f/f. And feel free to let me know if you have a certain Pokémon move in mind.


End file.
